RP:Beyond Veil's Azure
§ Beyond Veil's Azure § A COLLABORATIVE CREATIVE ROLEPLAY INTEGRATING COMMUNITY AND CREATIVE STORYTELLING The roleplay has begun! Anyone may still join. Please feel free to join, and then to write as the roleplay continues. Contact RelentlessRecusant if there's any questions. IN EVERY WAR, THERE ARE MULTIPLE STRATEGIES. Attack and siege. Defense and retreat. Final stands and glorious battles. These have all been tried before. By the UNSC and the Covenant, by the Forerunners and Flood before them. War has never been waged any other way, until now. '''It starts, a rogue scarlet spark pulsating in the midnight dark.' It swells, engorging with blood and strength, drawing together her countless, vast armies. She is a depthless infinity, a boundless expanse, and existence in herself, alpha and omega held in her hands. Velvet darkness descends, slaying the graceful dawn, suffocating the stars. This is a story of an ending of an age. How darkness overthrows two hundred millennia of humanity, turns back the clock. This is the end. The twilight of the UNSC. It starts now. THE YEAR IS 2594 — four decades after the end of the Human-Covenant War. The War was long ago. We healed from those scars. Human ambition has leaped across the stars, and we have spread thousands of colonies across the stars, scattering our seed around the galaxy. We are a wildfire, and with every year comes another breakthrough. Medical science has saved countless lives from disease. Governmental power has been returned to the civilian population from the military dictatorship. The rich grow richer, but supercorporations make the necessities of life available even to the poor. We all prosper. WE BEAT SWORDS INTO PLOWSHARES. We are the friends and economic partners of the Covenant. We are safe. Our heroes, the soldiers of the War, now rest with their grandchildren at home. We are at peace. THE ENEMY BIDES HER TIME. With every victory, we lose. With every breakthrough, she breaks through us. She sabotages our society, falling us to our knees. She has waited in the dark of dusk too long. NIGHT FALLS ON HUMANITY. THE END IS NOW, BEYOND THE VEIL'S AZURE. __TOC__ Introduction "Beyond Veil's Azure" is a tentative collaborative roleplay written by RelentlessRecusant and possibly co-written in collaboration with other administrators. More information to follow. :) Specific information is not available at the time, but interested participants may for the interim contact me at my talk page or . It may be likely that Dragonclaws and / or Rotaretilbo (both administrators of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia) will have moderator positions. Plotline Background BEYOND VEIL'S AZURE is the second epoch of the Halo continuity. The Human-Covenant War and the Halo installations, our feuds with the Covenant; all this and more has been forgotten. It is peace within the veil. This is the next generation of Halo. We star new characters, new heroes, a new epic. The UNSC Defense Force is now truly a defense force, a territorial force that patrols our colonies. Long forgotten are the titanic weapons and gargantuan vehicles of the War. We forget that we once spilled our blood to ensure that humanity's tender flame was kindled. Our diminished, withered armies and navies do not care for warfare; we have not fought a single battle for nearly forty years. We keep our homes safe from terrorists, from rebels, from pirates. Our special forces are no longer the SPARTANs, those titans that fought the Covenant and shed their blood on our soil. We now have the Myrmidons, the second generation of SPARTANs; highly capable child soldiers with advanced augmentations and training that specifically perform counterterrorism actions. We do not wage war anymore with any armies. We ask you to fill the rosters of our new humanity. Characters are specifically requested to be UNSC special warfare operators, either in the UNSC Army Ranger Corps, in UNSC Force Reconnaissance, in the UNSC Navy Naval Special Warfare, or in the Office of Naval Intelligence's elite Myrmidon next-generation SPARTAN company. We are highly interested in skilled writers and roleplayers that will make very unique characters, and we are definitely amenable to accepting highly unique and interesting civilian characters or those from other branches of service. As nighttime draws its cloak across us, there will be warfare, of shed blood, of dying worlds, dying stars. This will be an action-oriented roleplay (RP), featuring both detailed counterterrorism and atrocious large-scale battles. The UNSC special forces fulfill a unique role in the UNSC Defense Force that gives them maximum capability to be involved. Please speak to RelentlessRecusant about your characters; he offers an opportunity to collaborate with authors that have especially unique characters, and is highly willing to collaborate to form FOTM-grade articles that may be competitively nominated in the future for the Fanon of the Month. This is intended to be a talented and creative project, and we all look forward to the possibilities. Dramatis Personae Playable Factions This is a list of special forces factions that we encourage roleplayers to create characters in and to actively participate in the main plotline, which revolves around the operators of Task Force 51 in their counterinsurgency operations and their unconventional actions to follow... We are highly interested, however, in extremely unique characters and welcome characters that are not limited to these SF units, especially civilians. *'UNSC Ranger Corps' (UNSC Army) ::The Rangers are the principal reaction force of the UNSC Special Operations Command. At the battalion level, they are an integrated, flexible joint strike force integrating forces across the operational continuum; combining elite light infantry, mechanized forces, aviation assets, indirect fires, and support elements into a singular high-mobility task force that is prepared to reflexively react to hostile conditions in the battlespace. Ranger forces actively support the UNSCSOCOM mission and Ranger infantrymen support operators of Task Force 51. *'UNSC Naval Special Warfare' (UNSC Navy) ::UNSC Naval Special Warfare (NAVSPECWAR) is a tier-one UNSC Special Operations Command division, and is primarily an elite military counterterrorism and counterinsurgency force. While the actions of the Human-Covenant War have forced NAVSPECWAR to perform more mainstream roles in the expansion of the strategic options of UNSC theater commanders, where NAVSPECWAR participated in special reconnaissance and strategic strikes, with the advent of the War's end, NAVSPECWAR has returned to its more traditional counterterrorism and counterinsurgency roles, and NAVSPECWAR Six operators are a core force of Task Force 51. *'UNSC Marine Force Reconnaissance' (UNSC Marine Corps) ::UNSC Marine Force Reconnaissance (FORCE RECON) is a conventional special operations force (SOF) of the UNSC Special Operations Command, and during the Human-Covenant War, participated in special operations across the battlespace spectrum, performing deep reconnaissance to expand the intelligence assets of the theater commander and providing direct action to surgically obstruct the operations of the hostile contingent and limit the tactical options of the enemy commander. FORCE RECON operators field counterinsurgency roles in Task Force 51. *'UNSC Special Warfare Group SPARTAN' (UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence) **'II Detachment' ("SPARTAN-IIs") ::The SPARTAN-IIs of UNSC Special Warfare Group SPARTAN, Detachment II manifest themselves in the form of a single, three-person team in Task Force 51. Highly experienced in covert operations, sabotage, and causing general havoc behind enemy lines, the IIs of Azure Team were, and are still, hailed as "the heroes of Minorca". **'III Detachment' ("SPARTAN-IIIs") ::The SPARTAN-IIIs of UNSC Special Warfare Group SPARTAN, Detachment III are a company-level asset in Task Force 51. They are highly experienced shock troops with counterinsurgency experience, and are the mentors of the younger Myrmidons. **'IV Detachment' ("Myrmidons") ::The Myrmidons of UNSC Special Warfare Group SPARTAN, Detachment IV are a company-level asset in Task Force 51. Myrmidon special warfare operators are principal operators on all counterinsurgency and counterterrorism operations performed by TF51, and are characterized by their expeditious speed and surgical efficiency, and Myrmidon operations are high-risk direct action missions that exactingly neutralize an enemy's strategic options, disabling rather than destructive, leaving the enemy commander vulnerable to conventional UNSC infantry forces. Friendly UNSC Forces *'Task Force 51' (TF51): UNSC joint strike force that integrates elite operational detachments from every uniformed service in UNSCSOCOM and strategic intelligence from the UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence to surgically cauterize increasing concentrations of destructive insurgent activity in the UNSC Outer Rim (the "Borderlands"). Task Force 51 responsibilities principally include counterinsurgency and counterproliferation (CP) of weapons of mass destruction, but also include counterterrorism (CT), psychological operations (PSYOPS), foreign internal defense (FID) and unconventional warfare (UW) to raise indigenous forces against rebellion, and civil-military operations (CMO) to align indigenous forces to the UNSC cause and to obstruct rebel or terrorist recruiting. *'Kawika Son': Decorated former NAVSPECWAR Six operator that participated in notable combat actions, such as the Battle of Cambridge, the Battle of the Ark, and the hunt for the Forerunner Dreadnaught. Currently holds rank of Vice Admiral (VADM, O-9) with the UNSC Navy / UNSC Special Operations Command, and serves as the senior director of the Myrmidon Program. Because of the major deployment of Myrmidon squadrons to TF51, he also serves as the commander of Task Force 51, and Admiral Son has been principally responsible for TF51 and the majority of UNSC counterinsurgency operations in the Outer Rim. *'UNSC Counterforce Task Force' (CTF): UNSC Navy / UNSC Medical Corps noncombatant task force attached to UNSCSOCOM responsible for the consequence management of the deployment of weapons of mass destruction (WMD), such as thermonuclear capabilities or chem-biol capabilities, or else weapons of mass effect (WME), such as high-yield explosives or the usage of orbital weapons. CTF specialists are often attached to Task Force 51 counterproliferation (CP) operations, where they are expected to suppress, neutralize, and defuse active WMDs and also counterterrorism (CT) operations involving the threat of WMD or WME deployment. *'[[UNSC Beyond Veil's Azure|UNSC ''Beyond Veil's Azure]]: UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence / UNSC Navy stealth frigate currently on reconnaissance-in-force deployment in the Sagittarius Arm, tens of thousands of light-years towards the Galactic Core, far away from the UNSC Outer Rim and Task Force 51's counterinsurgency operations. *Kimberly Ivy Blackburn: Former special warfare operator of the UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence, Section Three, and the integral force of PATRIOT / FORECAST. Now forty years old, ten years ago, a highly controvertible arrangement between SPARTAN-091, and Beah Schore, the UNSC Defense Council has resulted in her voluntary retirement from UNSC Special Operations Command. Nepotistic connections with Schore have granted her a position at Harvard University, Department of Stem Cell & Regenerative Biology and Harvard Stem Cell Institute at Cambridge, Massachusetts in Sherman-Fairchild Biochemistry, where she is a Whitney Hayes postdoctoral fellow. She was the paradigm behind the Myrmidon initiative, and was the first demonstration that a human embryo can be manipulated through a chemical biology platform of small-molecule chemical probes, and that combinatorial teratogenesis and postnatal manipulation favorably promotes militarily-useful biological traits. She was an experimental platform for the experimental in utero usage of SCARLET, a Flood mimetic comprised of small-molecule compounds that in vitro is a mutagen and teratogen that promotes the extremely rare expression of quasi-Flood characteristics in cultured cell lines in tissue culture. Recently, the dissection of the molecular mechanisms behind Flood physiology has led to significant advances in stem cell biology and regenerative medicine, and the UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence is interested in the harnessing of particular Flood characteristics, such as augmented cellular regeneration through non-focal telomeric activity, and also modified myocyte physiology, which have been of investigation in the Myrmidon Program. She is a noncombatant on Earth without combat capability. *UNSC Reconnaissance Aviation Expeditionary Force' ('RAVEN): UNSC Army special aviator unit, operating fixed-wing and rotary aviation assets in support of UNSC special operations forces. RAVEN is a support force of Task Force 51, and has logistical and deployment responsibilities in support of UNSC special forces. Principal Plotlines is the home to Midgard and Task Force 51, the humble beginnings of Beyond Veil's Azure.]] *"Task Force 51" (Midgard): UNSC special forces counter an onslaught of highly intensive terrorist and rebel activities on Midgard, a planet in the Outer Rim. Substantial deaths of UNSC civilians and guerrilla attrition of UNSC soldiers stationed on the planet have led to the popular labeling of Midgard as the "new Iraq" or the "new Charybdis IX", and the inability of UNSC forces to put an end to the killings has led to the frustration of many in the UNSC civilian populace and the UNSC military. Task Force 51, led by VADM Kawika Son, is now the main player in UNSC counterinsurgency operations on Midgard. Hundreds of thousands of civilians have been killed after thousands of small rebel and terrorist activities; guerilla attacks, hostage events, bombings. However, a rare few suspect that this is only the beginning of something far larger. It is inevitable that actions on Midgard will climax as the civilian and military casualties mount. ('''Principal plotline) *"Arms Exchange": The freighter Arcturus was seized in orbit over Midgard by UNSC Navy forces, yielding in the capture of tens of thousands of firearms and explosives; enough weapons to sustain an entire infantry brigade. Even more disturbingly, the weapons are marked with the insignia of Jennings & Rall, a pre-eminent UNSC corporation. There is an ongoing UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence investigation into the subterfuge of the Arcturus and J&R and thoughts lead to a dangerous place; in these imperiled times, trust none. *"Deep Reconnaissance": In 2554, the [[UNSC Beneath Shoreless Waves|UNSC Beneath Shoreless Waves]], a guided missile frigate (FFG) of the UNSC Navy, found a Forerunner construct on Carinae-312 in the NGC 3576 nebula, towards the Galactic Core, which led to the brief but bloody Memory Conflict, almost collapsing the UNSC in a matter of days. However, the discovery of more Forerunner installations beyond the Halos has excited many UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence officers, and a select number of UNSC warships, such as the [[UNSC Beyond Veil's Azure|UNSC Beyond Veil's Azure]], have been dispatched on deep reconnaissance missions thousands of light-years away in the Sagittarius or Cygnus Arms of the Milky Way Galaxy under Operation: PURPLE WILLOW. A small Myrmidon team is aboard the UNSC Beyond Veil's Azure, and the Beyond Veil's Azure and its UNSC special forces team are set to reconnoiter the Henize 3-1357 nebula in the ongoing search for Forerunner installations. *"Pandora's Box" *"A Troubled Home Front": Isolated curious happenstances have coincidentally conflicted with rebel and terrorist activity in the Outer Rim. In 2590, Madeline Son, the daughter of UNSC special forces commanders Kawika Son and Chandler Danial and a UNSC Naval Special Warfare specialist, went missing on a deep reconnaissance in the Cygnus Arm of the galaxy aboard the [[UNSC Beckon Dusk Forth|UNSC Beckon Dusk Forth]] during reconnaissance of NGC 2359. Intensive search-and-rescue (SAR) and hostage search operations for months have yielded no trace of Madeline nor the Beckon Dusk Forth, and ceremonies for Madeline were held at the Asphodel Meadows Naval Special Warfare Center. Ever since, both Admiral Son and Master Chief Danial have been socially withdrawn and disturbed by the loss of their daughter thousands of light-years from Earth. Roleplay Locations was the site where the [[UNSC Beckon Dusk Forth|UNSC Beckon Dusk Forth]] and Madeline Son were lost.]] More to come soon. In order to keep the RP principally focused, the beginning of the RP, which features Task Force 51's actions, center on Midgard. Shortly afterwards the RP will become much more freeform and will occur on multiple locations, as per the desire of the roleplayers. *'Midgard' (11 Draconis System): Please see the actual page for more information. Principal location for the beginning of the roleplay, and host to Task Force 51's counterinsurgency operations. *'Henize 3-1357': Planetary nebula, the reconnaissance target of the [[UNSC Beyond Veil's Azure|UNSC Beyond Veil's Azure]] under deep reconnaissance campaign Operation: PURPLE WILLOW, eight thousand-light years from Earth towards the Galactic Core and Sagittarius A*, in the Sagittarius Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. *'Cambridge, Earth' (Sol System): Home to Harvard University, and home to Kimberly Ivy Blackburn. (non-playable) *'NGC 2359': Emission nebula, the reconnaissance target of the [[UNSC Beckon Dusk Forth|UNSC Beckon Dusk Forth]] under deep reconnaissance campaign Operation: PURPLE WILLOW, fifteen thousand-light years from Earth towards the edge of the galaxy, the Cygnus Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. The [[UNSC Beckon Dusk Forth|UNSC Beckon Dusk Forth]] and Madeline Son went missing-in-action (MIA) during deep reconnaissance of NGC 2359 in 2590, and two years of intensive UNSC Navy search and rescue (SAR) operations have failed to find any of the UNSC personnel. (non-playable) Roleplay Characters Please post characters here :) We encourage users to make characters that are Rangers, NAVSPECWAR, FORCE RECON, SPARTAN, or Myrmidon forces. We are, however, highly interested in extremely unique characters, either in the military or in civilian life. For the beginning of BVA, the plotline will center on Task Force 51 on Midgard. Afterwards, the RP will take a sharp change for the worse (if all goes as planned =P), and conventional UNSC forces, such as naval and infantry forces, will be extensively featured in a very freeform roleplay. =] Sgt.johnson's characters *Lieutenant Colonel Nathaniel White (Rangers) - Secondary support operative for the Cambridge Rangers, he joined the UNSC Army Ranger Corps after requesting an MOS change, and is now the commander of 38/6 Ranger Battalion, leading from the front. *SPARTAN-002 (SPECWAR SPARTAN/Task Force 51) - Senior Chief Petty Officer Jamal-002 is known for his harshness and brutality, and his belief that in war, you have to take the gloves off. Being the CQB specialist of Azure Team, Jamal has mastered several martial arts, and enjoys using a shotgun. *SPARTAN-019 (SPECWAR SPARTAN/Task Force 51) - Chief Petty Officer Gabriel-019 is known for being one of the best Snipers the UNSC has to offer, right after Jared-091. His favored load out consists of an SRS and an M7 for personal defense. *SPARTAN-130 (SPECWAR SPARTAN/Task Force 51) - Chief Petty Officer Helen-130 is the demotions expert for Azure Team, and is known for turning explosives into an art form. Mastering math, she knows exactly how much to use on any form of target, turning things into a masterpiece, or something entirely different. *Kyle Davidson (President of HRV Armament Company) - A member of a Colonial Militia on an Outer Ring world, he quickly became intrigued into the design of weapons, and after getting a doctorate in Engineering, he joined the HRV Armament Company. After rising through the ranks of the Research and Development section, he became the CEO of HRV. *Tyrone Jackson (Rangers) - The son of Lionel Jackson, he joined the UNSC Army in 2575, and went into UNSC Army Aviation. However, after five years in, he transferred into the UNSC Army Ranger Corps. RelentlessRecusant's characters Myrmidon Program (UNSC Special Warfare Group SPARTAN) *CPO Eve-005 (Chief Petty Officer, E-7) *CMDR Florian-021 (Commander, O-5) *PO1 Alyssa-028 (Petty Officer 1st Class, E-6) *LTJG Bjorn-047 (Lieutenant Jr. Grade, O-2) *PO2 Gordon-055 (Petty Officer 2nd Class, E-5) *CAPT Raphael-064 (Captain, O-6) *PO2 Daphne-097 (Petty Officer 2nd Class, E-5) UNSC Naval Special Warfare (UNSC Navy) *CPO Quentin Lovejoy (Chief Petty Officer, E-7) Task Force 51 Command Element (UNSC Special Operations Command) *VADM Kawika Son (UNSC Special Operations Command): Commander, Task Force 51 and Commander, Myrmidon Program, strategic commander of Midgard Campaign. Vice Admiral of the UNSC Navy (O-9). *LTCOL Mariko (UNSC Marine Corps): Staff Operations Officer (J3) of Task Force 51, ex-FORCE RECON. Lieutenant Colonel of the UNSC Marine Corps (O-4). Non-interactable *Kimberly Ivy Blackburn (Harvard University, Department of Stem Cell & Regenerative Biology): Helen Hay Whitney Postdoctoral Fellow in the Schore Laboratory, research interests include phenotypic effects of ectopically-expressed Flood-mimicking transcription factors and successive exogenous transdifferentiation / reprogramming processes. Master Chief Petty Officer (Ret.) of the UNSC Navy (E-9). *Madeline Son (UNSC Naval Special Warfare Group Six): Partial mission history of NGC 2359 deep reconnaissance (DR) campaign of Operation: PURPLE WILLOW in 2590, including the personnel of the [[UNSC Beckon Dusk Forth|UNSC Beckon Dusk Forth]] and various operators of NAVSPECWAR Six. Lieutenant, Jr. Grade of the UNSC Navy (O-2). ODST Joshie's Chatacters: *Joshua Stevenson (8th Irish Ranger Regiment / Task Force 51) Juliet Company's CO, been with the Regiment for 6 Years. *SPARTAN-G024 (SPECWAR SPARTAN / Task Force 51) Team Wolf's leader and one of the Few remaining S-IIIs from that Team, he is a cold calculated Killer. *SPARTAN-G094 (SPECWAR SPARTAN / Task Force 51) One of the Last S-IIIs from Team Wolf, is a wizard when it comes to Demolitions. *SPARTAN-G173 (SPECWAR SPARTAN / Task Force 51) The last alive member from Team Wolf barring the other two, is the Teams second sniper after Andrew died. Delta Team Curt's characters *Colonel Curtis Freeman - UNSC Marine Force Reconnaissance. A veteran special forces operator, Freeman has become a seasonded officer within FORCE RECON. *Corporal Cosette Freeman - UNSC Marine Force Reconnaissance. Daughter of Curtis Freeman and Lilya Moskvina. She has undergoje NAVSPECWAR training and currently serves within FORCE RECON for counterterroism operations on Midgar. *Admiral Alexander Bodet - [[UNSC Chechnya|UNSC Chechnya]]. Aging Admiral of the Human-Covenant War, his ship was found five years ago with 27 crew members in cryostasis after having been lost in late 2551 on the edge of UNSC space. In the changing face of war, he struggles to fit into the modern navy and has to live with the fact he has outlived everyone he has ever known. *Tara Delano - Davenport Electronics Director of Internal Computer Infrastructure. A former special forces operator of the UNSC, Delano settled down following her retirement and used her skills in computer technologies to secure a job working with Jennings & Rall as a computer technician for internal computer systems, eventually rising to lead the entire department. *Calvin Marks - Ravenwood Solutions Contractor. Former Ranger, Marks joined Ravenwood three years ago to support his family on Atlas, during several contracts he has gone above and beyond to safeguard his fellow contractors and make sure the job is done safely. *James Carter - Jennings & Rall Director of Shipping and Logistics (J&R Administrative Division). Director of Logistics for J&R, Carter has always been keen when it came to organization, his gift has landed him in a spot running the entire section of J&R in cuarge of supplying the companies vast number of locations. Actene's Characters *SPARTAN-G294 (SPECWAR SPARTAN / Task Force 51): Simon-G294 gained infamy as the only SPARTAN to ever betray the UNSC when he deserted the military and murdered a superior officer as a result of the New Africa Incident. After over two decades of being harbored in cryosleep by the Sanghelli, he and fellow SPARTAN Cassandra were awakened and recruited to train the Myrmidons. While mostly inferior when it comes to combat, Simon has proved time and time again that he has an unmatched knack for survival and self-preservation and is not above running from a fight when the odds do not favor him. *SPARTAN-G006 (SPECWAR SPARTAN / Task Force 51): Critically wounded during the New Africa Incident, Cassandra-G006 was rescued from certain euthanasia by her rogue comrade Simon and became his reluctant companion as he fled the UNSC. After their stint in cryostasis the pair were recruited to help train the Myrmidons. Like Simon, her combat skills are poor for a SPARTAN but she makes up for this deficiency through her skills as a medic. *Agent 2994 (SPECWAR SPARTAN / Task Force 51): A member of ONI's High Priority Assassination Program, the man known by his designation of "2994" grew tired of life in the military and retired to become a civilian engineer. He was drawn back into military life and recruited to train the Myrmidons and has since accepted the name of Apollo to replace his forgotten original. *Artemis 2995 (SPECWAR SPARTAN / Task Force 51): The HPA's top agent, Agent 2995 rechristened herself Artemis after her true name was forgotten during the HPA's brutal indoctrination process. In this time of prosperity, she was repurposed to train the Myrmidons and was responsible for the recruitment of fellow agent 2994. *SPARTAN-MYR094: One of the only Myrmidons to bond with Instructor Simon-G294 during training, Redmond-MYR094's admiration of his unorthodox instructor soon turned to a form of hero-worship. He shares many of Simon's traits, including his preference for tactics that favor self-preservation, and acts as something of an adjutant to Simon in the field. The two of them often operate as a two man squad and prefer to keep their distance from other teams. He is very loyal to Simon and follows him everywhere, regardless of whether Simon wants him to or not. *Agent 2042: Once an HPA agent, this master hacker jumped at the first chance to retire. Bored with civilian life, he became a mercenary working for the highest bidder. After being hired by an old associate to investigate the UNSC's Alice in Wonderland program, he was marked for death by the UNSC. Now on the run, he is determined to find out as much about AIW as possible. *See Halo: Beckon Forth Sunrise, a short story written by RelentlessRecusant and approved by Actene, that provides a partial introduction for Actene's charas into BVA :) ShockTrooper's Characters *Daniel Jackson: UNSC Marine of the UNSC Marine Force Reconnaissance, UNSC Marine Special Forces Detachment. Jackson holds the rank of Sergeant. Daniel Jackson fought in the Human-Covenant War, Battle of Peleliu II, and conducted Top-Secret Military Operations. Jackson lost his Family in the Human-Covenant War and has developed Cold and Sociopathic Personality. Jackson is well-known for executing Wounded and Unarmed Rebels and Remnant Soldiers. *Rick Johnson: UNSC Marine of the UNSC Marine Force Reconnaissance, UNSC Marine Special Forces Detachment. Johnson holds the rank of Sergeant. 117649 Annihilative Repentance's Characters *Caleb Tyler: A hardened member of the UNSC Army Ranger Corps, Caleb Tyler has seen his share of bloodshed throughout his Special Operations career. And despite his innate pacifism, his patriotism has gotten the better of his judgement; him and his fireteam are willing to shoot and kill anything they are told to, if it is for the good of the UNSC. FightWithHonor's Characters *'Lee F. Winslow':Although paralyzed by an injury suffered in a Warthog crash, Lee has followed in the foosteps of uncle Shelby F. Winslow by working as a planner, analyst and strategist for UNSCSOCOM, outlining objectives and missions for UNSCSOCOM. Lee's disability prevents him from operating in the field, and as a civilian working in SOCOM headquarters he will make an admirable balance to the high-ranking officers he works alongside, and the elite special operators he controls in the field. *'Marvin Ackerby':A member of the UNSC Special Operations Aviation Unit (UNSCSPOAU), Ackerby is a Chief Warrant Officer, responsible for piloting the air and spacecraft UNSC special operators rely upon so heavily for stealthy and safe combat insertion. *'Santiago Nordmann':Descendant of American missionaries to Ecuador and Cofan natives, Nordmann was raised in the jungle, and applies the survival skills he learned as a child to good use on the battlefield with the elite operators of NAVSPECWAR 6. *'Daniel Nikos':Of Greek ancestry, Nikos is a member of the UNSC Marine Orbital Incursion Group. Although new to combat, Nikos' ODST training has prepared him for even the most hazardous situations. His resourcefulness and fighting spirit are worthy of his Greek Resistance ancestors. *'Kevin Red Songbird':Proudly of Native American lineage, Kevin's individualism is put to good use by UNSC Forward Airborne Reconnaissance, where his quick mind and hunter's instincts prove vital on a slew of desolate worlds. *'Niel Van Warden':Member of the Rangers, Van Warden is an innovative tactician, dreaming up a slew of marginally insane tactics and bombarding his superiors with them. Although many regard him as overeager, his quick mind will prove even more valuable than his courage. Subtank's Character *'Sarah Rose': Freshly out of bootcamp, Alex is a UNSC Medic deployed with the UNSC Rangers. A Greenhorn, she has yet seen a single blood stain and wished she never have to deal with one. Her first field experience would change her life, military-wise. Jawsredfield's Character *'Jon Harper': During his middle time years working for ONI, Jon was part of NAVSPECWAR Six and was part of Task Force Blue. H3's Characers *'Myrmidon-012' (Myrmidon): SPARTAN-MYR012 (SPECWAR SPARTAN / Task Force 51) *'Myrmidon-036' (Myrmidon): SPARTAN-MYR036 (SPECWAR SPARTAN / Task Force 51) Ascension's Character *'Eli Khawaja': Unknown Interested Participants Sign below :) Feel free to speak to me about this and find out details before you think it through. Everyone is allowed to join :) #RelentlessRecusant #Sgt.johnson #Actene #FightWithHonor #ODST Joshie #Kebath 'Holoree #SPARTAN-118 #H3 #Jawsredfield #ONI recon 111 #Subtank/Ascension #ShockTrooper #117649 Annihilative Repentance #Chim Acknowledgments RelentlessRecusant gratefully acknowledges the assistance of Lieutenant D.W. of the Singapore Army, Singapore Armed Forces, for assistance with the military aspects of Beyond Veil's Azure, and acknowledges various members of Harvard Stem Cell Institute, UMDNJ-RWJ University Hospital, and UMDNJ-RWJ Medical School for mentorship and ethical and technical thoughts regarding the augmentation protocols for Kimberly Ivy Blackburn and the Myrmidons. Archive *'Archive I' Roleplay 66 SPARTAN-G006, Cassandra, sat with her back against a hallway wall and focused on her breathing. It was a good concentration technique made even more valuable by its ability to cleanse her mind. It was a practice that had kept her sane throughout her time on this terrible, terrible planet. If there had been any wounded in the convoy, they had been seen to before she could arrive with her field medic gear, so she had returned with the others to Hotel California. Now she had found a secluded spot and begun to concentrate on nothing else besides her breathing as she tried to force out the images of the Warthogs disintegrating under a hailstorm of bullets, of men coming apart as explosions tore through there vehicles. She heard rapidly quickening footsteps and saw Simon coming quickly down the hall. He didn't seem to notice her as he turned into a public bathroom. She heard his pace become a run, and then the opening, closing and locking of a stall door and the unmistakable sound of someone losing not only their lunch, but their breakfast, dinner, previous lunch, and previous breakfast as well. ---- Apollo unstrapped his MJOLNIR armor and carefully placed the pieces in a rigid military pile on the ground. When he had heard the Lieutenant Commander order the commandos not to fire, his training had kicked in and he had instinctively stayed his hand. But then he had realized that the Lieutenant had not had the authority to countermand an order from a commodore and blazed away at the convoy. He didn't know what to feel about the deaths of the men in the Warthogs. He'd killed plenty of bystanders when the "no witnesses" directive had been issued and had never given it a second thought. This time was no different. He had only been following orders. He switched on his computer and checked his messages. He smiled when he saw one from Agent 2042. The hacking expert had opted to stay out of the military after retiring, and had proved invaluable to Apollo by researching a certain program, Alice in Wonderland, that had caught his interest. Apollo had employed the former agent to do some dirt digging through the UNSC's files about the subject. Apollo's smile vanished, however, when he opened the message and read its contents: To: Agent 2994 From: Agent 2042 Subject: I may not be collecting my fee after all Don't try to message me or contact me in any way after reading this message. I won't be able to dig any further for some time now. As I was creeping through the UNSC's files, I managed to stumble across this: Alice in Wonderland TOP SECRET PATRIOT UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence UNSC Department of Strategic Intelligence Running Title: Alice in Wonderland Summary Report, 17 MAR 2954 A Memorandum from the UNSC Naval Intelligence Office of Special Investigation to the Arcturus Committee and the Vector Thirteen DO NOT DISTRIBUTE DO NOT DISTRIBUTE DO NOT DISTRIBUTE DO NOT DISTRIBUTE DO NOT DISTRIBUTE DO NOT DISTRIBUTE COUNT YOUR PAGES COUNT YOUR PAGES COUNT YOUR PAGES COUNT YOUR PAGES You are on Page 1 of 1. Count your pages. Report any missing pages immediately to NIOSI. THIS IS THE DAILY TACTICAL MEMORANDUM FROM THE UNSC NAVAL INTELLIGENCE OFFICE OF SPECIAL INVESTIGATION TO ALL MEMBERS OF THE UNSC DEFENSE FORCE WITH DELTA X-RAY FIVE STATUS, INCLUDING BUT NO LIMITED TO MEMBERS OF THE ARCTURUS COMMITTEE AND VECTOR THIRTEEN. YOU ARE ON THE DISTRIBUTION LIST FOR THIS DOCUMENT BECAUSE OF YOUR DELTA X-RAY FIVE STATUS. It is the conclusion of the UNSC Naval Intelligence Office of Special Investigation that as of March 17, 2954 that Alice in Wonderland is reaching the end of its useful operational capacity. Galactic peace is on the verge of disintegration. Strategic long-range predictions by Blue Chip indicate with a 0.999993 probability, within ONE MONTH OF RECEIVING THIS REPORT, ONE OR MORE EVENTS OF APOCALYPTIC SCALE WILL OCCUR with non-UNSC and non-Covenant origin. Integrity calculations of Blue Chip indicate that its reality-recursive hardware and wetware has not been compromised. High-order probability calculations support Blue Chip's initial calculations. Apocalypse is inevitable. It is without doubt that within one month, the RAGNAROK CIRCUMSTANCE will be triggered. Immediate action must be taken to find alternative solutions. Subproject 77 and MH ULTRA still remain as last-resort options. We must endeavor with all due speed to find alternative solutions, with the weight of mankind resting on us. Pandora's Box, as previously agreed, has been relocated to Midgard under the safekeeping of censored. A substantial UNSC Special Operations Command battle group, code-named TASK FORCE 51, has been stationed on Midgard. The security of Pandora's Box rests upon censored and Task Force 51. We have no other choice; there is no other UNSC military force that can be trusted more than Task Force 51 to ensure the temporary safety of Pandora's Box. We report that the [[UNSC Ether A Go Go|UNSC Ether A Go Go]] has been detached from UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence reconnaissance duties, and that the Ether A Go Go is standing by above Midgard to take the citizen with DELTA X-RAY NINE status to Atlantis (read: Security Zone 77). With mankind prepared to collapse, we have no other choice to ensure that the bearer of Pandora's Box has immediate access to Atlantis. While Subproject 77 and MH ULTRA are last-resort options, Alice in Wonderland is prepared to take any option that will avert mankind's inevitable fate, no matter the cost. Counterintelligence sweeps have located one system security breach: this is believed to be an offensive information operations (IO) intrusion by Agent 2042, a former PROGWARDIV/HPA operator. With the instigator(s) of the RAGNAROK CIRCUMSTANCE currently unknown, we will not take any chances. A sizable UNSCSOCOM task force with over one thousand direct-action operators has been sent to apprehend or neutralize 2042. We have been entrusted with mankind's last defense. It is a task that we will not fail until the very end. If we have one hope, it is this. Our ability to trigger mutual assured destruction is still active. We still have Directive 0-9 and Pandora's Box. If we die, we can at least ensure that our mysterious foe dies with us as well. Signed, UNSC Naval Intelligence Office of Special Investigation Alice in Wonderland, UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence As you can see, I'm in trouble. I have to drop off the radar if I have any hope of staying alive. I may not have my MJOLNIR anymore, but I do have my own little mercenary gear and my training to help me, so if they do find me I'll at least take plenty of 'em with me. The situation looks worse than ever. This Box is definitely the key to something very bad, and it's in the possession of someone with you on Midgard. I know plenty of people who owe me favors, and they might be able to slip me past the UNSC's commandos. I haven't made much of my life up to this point, but I won't stand by while a select few give themselves the power this message seems to be talking about. I'm coming to Midgard to find the Box and figure out what it is. I know that what I'm asking for is treason, but please don't tell them what I've just told you. I've erased your codes and cut off all ties to you, so there's nothing I can blackmail you with. I'm simply asking you to do me a favor. The decision is yours, 2994. If you come across me while I try to do what I believe must be done, I expect you'll do your duty. But just this once don't be an automaton, a pawn of others. Goodbye, Apollo. 67 FOB Hotel California, FORCE RECON Barracks (FRBAR) Midgard, 11 Draconic System The Special Forces operators were quiet for the entire trip back to Hotel California, silently contemplating what had happened, who the figure was, and why it had happened. What ever that thing was, it definitely wasn’t human, wasn’t ONI, and didn’t even appear to be friendly. Cosette’s rifle was gripped firmly in her hands, her eyes fixated on the place that the wounded PMC had been, the image of him falling to his death ever vivid in her mind. As the King Pelican touched down on the airfield at the FOB, the sequence replayed in her head as the bay doors opened to allow them to disembark. Her own fireteam as well as the Rangers simply followed her as she was first to get up and exit the dropship, the soldiers almost seeming to be in a confused stupor. Making her way towards the FORCE RECON barracks, Cosette didn’t return the various greetings she received from friends within Task Force 51, instead just focusing on the entrance to the building. That creature had murdered the private soldier, simply threw him out of the bay and then disappeared, it was still out there. Passing through the doors once again, it was empty, her azure eyes scanning the room to confirm. The others simply took hold of their weapons, a Ranger and Merrill pushing one of the heavy bunks in front of the door. What happened had managed to shake 9 hardened SFO’s to their cores, enough that now they were barricading themselves in their barracks, all the meanwhile not exchanging one word. Cosette simply checked her sidearm, an M7 with an attached suppressor and tactical flashlight. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] 68 FOB Hotel California, Barracks Midgard, 11 Draconic System While in the Barracks, Daniel Jackson was cleaning his Battle Rifle and polishing his Gear. Then, Jackson fell asleep in the Bunk Bed. While Asleep, Daniel had the Strangest Dream, whcih he was alone in an Dark Place. Then, Jackson was approached by an Beautiful and Young Woman. Jackson motionless heard the being whisper, "Reject the Devil and your Sins or Perish", and disappeared in the Darkness. Then, Jackson seemed that his Eyes were bleeding and his Skin being ripped apart. Jackson woke up in Cold Sweat and went back to sleep and put his Favorite Song on, "Better" by Guns' N Roses. Prepare to Drop 69 The Rangers had disembarked from their vehicles, weapons in hand, armor and equipment soaked in sweat, and a tiresome look in their eye. They had just pulled off a successful mission, successful indeed. However, if those guys were really Davenport mercenaries, they had just slaughtered a convoy of innocents, men who used to be their fellow special forces brethren. Tyrone walked into the Task Force Ranger barracks, and proceeded to his slightly elevated section in the area that was cordoned off by Ranger 38/6 C with sandbags. It was their turf, and no one stepped in it, not even Ranger 38/6 B, which had a combat record that rivaled theirs. Jackson thought long and hard about that operation, that efficiency with which his men simply tore apart an entire column of vehicles, even using flame throwers to kill those who hadn't died in the hail of lead. After reviewing the tactical data, the way that SPARTAN sounded on the radio... he had a damn good reason for calling off the attack. SPARTANs never backed down from a fight unless there was a helluva reason. There was something on that convoy that ONI didn't want, he thought, thinking back at the tone of Rowntree. What could it be? he thought, but placed those thoughts away, believing that it was not his place, as a soldier, as a low-ranking officer, not to question the decisions of the higher-ups. ---- Jamal saw it. Them. Their deep, blue, piercing eyes. No mouths. No features. Just those... eyes.' He brought up his BR55 to fire, and pulled the trigger. Nothing. He pulled it again. Nothing. He looked, and not a single round was fired. He looked back at the beings, those penetrating eyes forcing their way into his soul. He felt himself being picked up, and thrown against a wall. He felt the impact. He felt the horror. No SPARTAN had ever felt terror before. They were invincible. They couldn't die. But, those rumors and myths were pushed aside, as the being lifted him up without even touching him, and choked him. "You have failed for the last time." He felt himself dying, the air leaving his lungs, his trachea being crushed, his brain running wild at the prospect of finally being defeated. He awoke from his dream, gasping in fright, sweat running down his forehead and onto his cheeks, his fists clenched, tightly gripping the hospital sheet. You know, Jamal, they have a saying for what you have. Oh really, what? Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Oh, I didn't know, thanks for telling me. He sat up in his bed, his wounds quickly healing due to his advanced augmentation. After rubbing his eyes, he stared out the window, at the stars, and then, crawled back into bed. After closing his eyes, he saw them, those two bearers of bad news, those "sith lords", the "archangels" the "demons", and they had returned. This time, they fired their weapons. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 01:16, 21 January 2009 (UTC) 70 UNSCSOCOM Task Force 51 (TF51) FOB Hotel California Office of the Commander, Joint Task Force (OFFCMDRJTF) A polite rap on the hardwood door, and Admiral Son's gaze canted upwards from his desk. It was one of the aide de camps. "Admiral, the assault squadron just got roosted safely. You asked to be notified." He nodded curtly. "Recall my tactical staff for a meeting in five minutes in my office; no preparation will be necessary. The subject should be enlisted as regarding the Arcturus incident and our further steps to responsibly react to the incident." "Yes sir. And who should be invited?" "All staff officers, O-4 and up; all junior officers and enlisted are also welcomed to participate, although not mandatory." With a stiff salute, the aide parted from her commander's office. And expectantly, it was then that Kawika felt something laden and ponderous in his pocket. He ignored it. The time would be coming shortly enough anyways. * * * Combat Information Center (CIC) "Commodore?" "Yes?" "We have a situation", said a junior officer tartly. Rowntree stared opaquely at the flatscreen monitor for a moment, the peculiar sight taking several moments to finally strike home, for how unfamiliar the visage was to her eyes. Finally, she managed, "What the hell?" Both officers were at a momentary loss of words. It after several long moments of contemplation that Rowntree said adroitly, "Get me one of ground commanders; see if we can get one of them pulled from the admiral's meeting." Several minutes later, an acerbic voice beckoned forth from the base intercom. "All forces to battle stations, repeat, all forces to battle stations. Raid Hotel California. This is not a drill." 71 Jackson grabbed an MA8 Carbine and slammed a magazine in. The rest of his chalks grabbed their weapons, and they all proceeded to their pre-planned stations. The five Ranger companies were to hold a section of the compound that lay right next to the motor pool, as well as their crucial armories and fuel dumps. "Alright, whoever's attacking us obviously has to have something up their sleeves, or they wouldn't be doing this. Stay at the top of your games, gentlemen!" Who the fuck is dumb enough to attack a heavily entrenched force of special operators? -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 17:03, 21 January 2009 (UTC) 72 Simon was trying to get some rest when the alarms began. With a reaction time honed by years of reacting quickly to danger, he was off the bed in an instant, his hand groping for the custom SMG he kept hidden under it. The weapon had been fitted with a silencer and reflex sight, the perfect tools for someone who wanted to remain unnoticed and adaptable. He locked his room's door and then proceeded to begin assembling his SPI armor over his body. After several minutes of fumbling and mistakes, he slid the helmet over his head and opened a link to wherever Redmond was. "Where are you?" he demanded as he checked to see that his weapon was loaded. "On my way to your room now, sir." "Good. Meet with me outside the door and we'll get to our post." After a moment's hesitation, he slid another knife out of his rucksack and strapped it around the SMG's casing. 73 Joshua was catching some shut eye when the alarms went off. He was up like a flash, reached for his custom BR 55 DMR and aimed at the door. Nothing happened. He quickly got suited up in his SPI Armour. He grabbed his favourite K-Bar Bayonet and slid it on to his Battle Rifle. He quickly slid the last piece of his kit on. He then opened a com with Amy and Maria... Team Wolf. "Amy, Maria? You ready? What's going on?" "On our way to our posts." Amy responded. "Rodger That. Just gotta waken our Friend. See you in 15." "Got it sir." And with that Josh moved off to get the HPA Agent. ---- "Rangers to the Choppers! Circle the area!" Joshua Stevenson ordered. The Sniper Teams of 8th Irish ran towards the Helicopters, got strapped in and took off knowing that if this place falls all of Midgard falls. ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:36, 21 January 2009 (UTC) 74 Directive 5-62 RADM GARNET ROWNTREE (UNSC OFFICE OF NAVAL INTELLIGENCE) SENDS TO TASK FORCE 51 DO YOU READ TO TASK FORCE 51 DO YOU READ PLEASE ACKNOWLEDGE THAT RADM ROWNTREE SENDS This is a priority directive issued by Commodore Garnet Rowntree, a flag grade officer of the UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence, issued to UNSC Special Operations Command special task group Task Force 51 (TF51) under BRAVO NOVEMBER SEVEN, which grants discretionary clearance for the indiscriminatory issue of priority directives by my command to Task Force 51 and all attached subordinate commands in regards to the UNSC crisis on Midgard. This is a priority directive: That the following small-molecule biologically-active pharmacological chemical compounds: *(+)-WIN-55212: CB1 and CB2 cannabinoid receptor activator, described by Compton et. al (2002) to have an in vitro biological activity at a Ki of of 62.3 ± 31 nM for human CB1 and a Ki of 3.30 ± 0.40 nM for human CBCB2 against 0.5 nM 3HCP 55940 *2C-E: substituted phenethylamine and presumptive dopamine active transporter (DAT) inhibitor *A-769662: 5' adenosine monophosphate-activated protein kinase (AMPK) activator, described by Cool et. al (2006) to have an in vivo biological activity at a dosage of 30 mg/kg and an in vitro biological activity at an IC50 of 3.2 μM *GW1516: peroxisome proliferator-activated receptor (PPARδ) activator, described by Sznaidmann et. al (2003) to have an in vitro transactivation activity at a concentration of 1.0 nM for human PPARδ *JZL184: monoacylglycerol lipase (MAGL) inhibitor that increases 2-arachidonoylglycerol (2-AG) transmission, described by Long et. al (2009) to have nearly-complete inhibitory activity at 1.0 nM *O-1783: dopamine active transporter (DAT) inhibitor, described by Meltzer et. al (2003) to have an IC50 of 17 nM competitively inhibits 3HWIN 35,428 binding to the transporter in the rhesus monkey (Macaca mulatta) *Selegiline: monoamine oxide-B (MAOB) inhibitor, described by Engberg et. al (1991) to inhibit MAOB and increase dopa accumulation following 3-hydroxybenzyihydrazine at an in vivo concentration of 30mg/kg through intraperitoneal (I.P.) administration hydrochloride AND that the following biologically-active biological factors: *BMP7: 28.8 kDa homodimeric glycoprotein, which correspond to amino acid residues 316 to 431 of the full-length BMP7 precursor, solubilized in hydroxyapatite *''Myf5''-''PRDM16shRNA'': promoter-driven gene system built into non-replicative, transiently-expressed, non-integrating adenoviral expression vector *''Snai''-''MyoD'': promoter-driven gene system built into non-replicative, transiently-expressed, non-integrating adenoviral expression vector THESE SMALL-MOLECULE CHEMICAL COMPOUNDS AND ADENOVIRAL VECTORS WILL BE ADMINISTRATED BY MEANS OF ONE (1) BLUE-COLORED SOLID MEDICINAL TABLET INCLUDED IN THE CANTEEN OF EACH TASK FORCE 51 (TF51) OPERATOR. EACH OPERATOR IS TO INGEST ONE (1) TABLET WITH THE DISCLOSED CHEMICAL AND BIOLOGICAL FACTORS PRIOR TO COMBAT OR NON-COMBAT OPERATIONS. SIGNED, GARNET ROWNTREE, COMMODORE, UNSC OFFICE OF NAVAL INTELLIGENCE, UNDER DIRECTIVE BRAVO NOVEMBER SEVEN. RelentlessRecusant